The adventures of omnom
' ' The adventures of omnom:Plot(The Cronicle of nommies) 1.Omnom and tia go to town and tia sees her girl friend. 2.Omnom and tia hear a rumor about a mecha fish in the lake they go to by boat. 3.Omnom and tia go play games and Omnom needs to feed his candy chest so Omnom go to the mall then go to the forest then sees some friends eating eating candy so omnom battles them then omnom gets rage finding his candy so he takes some pills to chill 4.Onnom and tia have releashed a ghost from a grave and need to vacuum it. 5.Omnom meets bullies and to a dare in a cabin that will exploded. 6.One day omnom goes to eat pancakes and omnom wants to go on a quest to have fun and tia wants to get a realy boyfriend 7.One day tia makes a paper doll but then it was lost so the see if someone steals it. 8.One day Omnom and tia go to the mall to get donuts but if don’t his father will die and it will be an acolpyse,After getting donuts they meet at a graveyard and try to spell them out of sugar rushing so then they rush to their father and feed them donuts. 9.One day Omnom goes to the arcade with stella and his friend beated omnom so omnom releases a fighter to battle stella’s friend and tia helps her dad by getting acorns. 10.One day omnom tries a pie eating contents but fails so he goes back in time to fix his problem and tia wants a pet dog but fails by her skills and he finds a guide for the contest 11.One day omnom went to get candy with tia then arrive at a party but ends but eating drugs after that they go rent a haunted movie then at night invite some peeps then the movie turns to peeps into zombs plus cleaned the place so tia and omnom shot the zombies and use tools 12.One day omnom goes to get a job at fnaf 13.One day Omnom’s family go to a trip to six flags so they ride roller coasters and to it at night when the arrive at six flags tia does a dare with her friends and do pranks at the costers then winner gets money and loser gets shock 14.At night tia has a sleepover with her friends and omnom wants a new room so the try trails and omnom gets a weapon to win so he goes to a shop 15.One day omnom and tia make prank calls at peeps and then tia goes to a boy band and goes save his friends and omnom wants to see who has a secret code in their house then they use his piano board then tia wakes up in a messed home 16.One day omnom and tia go to a old school shack and a creature steals tia’s pet and needs to rescue him then they play some cool video games 17.One day omnom’s friend go get some food then ride the bus and tia and omnom have a curse of lucks omnom-bad luck,Tia-good luck.Then omnom go kill the ancient wizard to get their luck back and they go get their new car they also need more luck but then they wake up from their dream and then go back getting lucks 18.One day omnom had a bad time with his incident and they make apple picking party then go to the movies eating apples then a man steals apples so omnom go rescue the apples and give it to tia 19.One day omnom’s family plan a party for omnom and he says he wants a diamond crown so they get to the restaunt to earn 1 millon tickets 20.Just then a masked man steals the diamond crown so omnom’s family go rescue the crown Season 2 1.One day omnom and tia go to a haunted bunker and meet a mysterious person,then they get to their field trip to the forest. 2. The Cronicles of Nommies 1.The sharrted portal #The Chronicles of Poop: Glimpses of the War #YouTube Poop: Candace Opens an Interdimensional Portal # Angry birds the shattered dimensions 2.Omnom saves Christmas #YouTube Poop: Skellington's Revenge #Mobrostudious movie 3 3.Mashed revenge #Mashed Bandicoot #A Meener Evil (Youtube Poop movie) 4.Operation misson #YouTube Poop: Alan Under Fire # Om Nom The Movie - A Blast To The Past #Om Nom The Movie 2 - The Escape # Om Nom The Movie 3 5.Wicked world #NoEd House #Lunoir carnival 6.The InterEdge #Mario And Sonic Bowser's Revenge #A very piggy movie ' ' Cool Creepypasta’s episode 1.Ben Drowned,But I came to you,Candle Cove 2.Cupcakes,Dyers Eve,Faceless Men,JTK 2015 3.Judith Barsi,Kagome Kagome,Luna Game 4.Rainbow Factory,SandMan,Seven Days 5.Black Friday Incident,Lost Episodes, 6.1 dollar wav,Kite Game,Dating Game,Email 7.After School,The Cave,A journey,No Endhouse 8.Portal,Ronald McDonald House,Endless Maze 9.Mario 128,My Summer Job, The adventures of omnom(gravity falls) Intros- Gravity Falls Extended Theme Gravity Falls (Sim Gretina Remix) Royalpony- Star Vs the Forces of Evil (Hardstyle Remix) Gravity Falls Theme Remix - Pixelated Memories Ep.0-Cut the rope(Om Nom's Epic Adventures: S2 Episode 0 (April Fools) Ep.1-Pilot Plot-Omnom and tia go to town and meet some hidden games Ep.2-Bath time Plot-Omnom and tia hear a rumor about a mecha fish in the lake they go to by boat. Ep.3-Game night(LOD Show ep.1) Plot-Omnom and tia go play games Ep.4-Ghost in a store(Ep.5 GF) Ep.5-That’s cool(ABEPA Movie 1 (Angry Birds Epic Plush Adventures) Ep.6-Man talk(Ep.6) Ep.7-Hidden murder(EP.3) Ep.8-Sugar donuts(Ep.7,Lod show ep.4-5) Ep.9-Video maker(Ep.10) Ep.10-Pie contest(Lod show Ep.8,GF Ep.9) EP.11-Moon sight(GF Ep.12,LOD S2 Ep.5) EP.12-Night shift(fnaf 2) Ep.13-Vaction Trip(GF EP.13,Lod S2 EP.6 Ep.14-Weapon diem(GF EP.16,Lod S2 Ep.9) Ep.15-Crazy Calls(Gf Ep.17,Lod S2 Ep.11) EP.16-School swine(Lod S2 Ep.15,GF Ep.18) EP.17-Think twice(Lod S2 Ep.16,Ep.16B) EP.18-Bad trunks(GF S2 ep.1,Lod S2 Ep.17) Ep.19-Diamond crown(Regular show fuzzy dice) EP.20-Diamond Crown part 2(Regular show fuzzy dice) Season 2 EP.1-Into the Isle(Gf S2 Ep.2,Lod S2 Ep.20) Picture-Tropical tree EP.2-Little Robots mean huge(Lod S2 Ep.22) Picture-wheel EP.3-The sock war(Lod s2 ep.23,Gf S2 Ep.4) Picture-SOck Ep.4-Lich game(Lod S2 ep.24,Gf EP.8) Picture-Chest Ep.5-Just a game(Lod s2 ep.25,Gf Ep.3) Picture-3DS EP.6-Banana Love(Gf Ep.9,Lod s2 Ep.26) Picture-Banana Ep.7-Get the lapflag(GF S2 Ep.10,Lod S2 Ep.28,Kid vs kat catch the flag) Picture-Flag Ep.8-Origin Society(Lod S3 ep.1-4,GF S2 Ep.7) Picture-Clock EP.9-The bad point(LOd S3 Ep.5) Picture-Bulb EP.10-Sugar claws(Fnac) Picture-scribble netty EP.11-The Last brain(LOd S3 EP.6,GF Ep.15) Picture-Brain Ep.12-Birth of things(Lod S3 EP.7,GF EP.12) Picture-Doll Ep.13-Realm of idiots(Lod S3 EP.8,Mordecai show Ep.1,GF Ep.13) Picture-Sword Ep.14-Secert ammo(Lod S3 Ep.9,Mordecai show EP.0) Picture-GUn Ep.15-Getting laid(Modecai show Ep.2) Picture-Desk Ep.16-The job with no laws or physics(TAWOG the job) Picture-Sun Ep.17-No Rules(Mordecai show EP.3,LOd S4 Ep.3) Picture-Motor Ep.18-Strong program(Mordecai show S1 Ep.3) Picture Tv Ep.19-Wicked world(GF Ep.17,11) Picture-TIa Ep.20-Wicked world Part 2(GF Ep.18-20) Picture-Omnom Season 3 EP.1-Anicent stress(Mordecai show EP.4,) Ep.2-Bad Jokes(Regular show quips,Omnom Epic adventure EP.4) Ep.3-Tix pac machine(World of beson EP.1,Om nom epic adventure ep.5) Ep.4-Doing a solid(Margaret diary ep.1,Omnom epic adventure EP.7) Ep.5-Escape school(Omnom epic adventure ep.8 part 1-3) Ep.7-Campsite(Margaret diary Ep.2) Ep.8-Bewilderd(Omnom epic adventure Ep.10) Ep.9-Candy Mansion(Omnom epic adventure 1,Gf candy monster) Ep.10-Trap tattoo(Gf stan tattoo,omnom epic adventure Ep.2) Ep.11-Bad teach(Omnom epic adventure ep.14,Gf mailbox) Ep.12-Easter egg(Gf hide behind,Onom epic adventure ep.15) Ep.13-Between the monsters(Behing the scences Ep.14-Candy heist(GF heist movie,Omonm Epic adventure Ep.16) Ep.15-Hot swim(GF deep end,omnom epic adventure ep.17) Ep.16-Going viral(Gf Tv shorts 1-2,regular show go viral,originular show s1 ep.5) Ep.18-Bad bomb(Originular show s1 ep.1-3,Omnom epic adventure ep.18) Ep.19-Bioncle battle(Omnom epic adventure ep.19,gf golf cart) Ep.20-Revenge of the baddies(Omnom epic adventure 20, Season 4 Ep.1-Dream dead(Regular show kills red part 1-4) Ep.3-Omnom and cookies(Star vs the forces of evil ep.1,omnom epic adventure s2 ep.1) Ep.4-Party pops(Origiunlar show s1 ep.1 1/3,star vs the fores of evil 1b) Ep.5-Striker spirt(Star vs the fores of evil 2B,originular show s1 ep.3) Ep.6-Ice match(Star vs the fores of evil 2A,om nom epic adventure s2 ep.3) Ep.7-Chubby dron(omnom epic adventure s2 ep.3,originular show s1 ep.6) Ep.8-Om nomster(Originular show s1 ep.1 3/3,star vs the fores of evil ep.3A) EP.9-Exhange heart(Omnom epic adventure s2 ep.4,star vs the fores of evil 3B) Ep.10-Normen quest(Omnom epic adventure s2 ep.5,star vs the forces of evil 4B) Ep.11-Gingeregg flash back(Omnom epic adventure s2 ep.6,originular show s1 ep.2,star vs the forces of evil 4A) Ep.12-Enter at rick(Originular show Halloween special,omonm epic adventure s2 ep.7) Ep.13-Vaction lair(Om nom epic adventure s2 ep.8,star vs the fores of evil 5A) Ep.15-Party Bus(Originular show s1 ep.4,star vs the forces of evil 5B) Ep.16-Online way(Omnom epic adventure s2 ep.10,star vs the fores of evil 6B) Ep.17-Joy of creation(joy of creative game,one night at flumpty,star vs the forces of evil 6A, Angry Birds Crazy Amazing Extras: Five Nights at Duckfrog's 1-2) Ep.19-Buddie boy(Omnom epic adventure s2 ep.11,star vs the fores of evile 7A) Ep.20-Triple threat(Regular show kills red remade part 1-3) EP.21-Suspicious spell(Om nom epic adventure s2 ep.12, Ep.22-Bloddy camp(Omnom epic adventure s2 ep.14,star vs the forces of evil 8A) Ep.23-Ice and fire(Originular show s2 ep.3,star vs the forces of evil 9A) Ep.24-Kid pain(Originular show s2 ep.5,star vs the forces of evil 9B) Ep.25-When the army attacks(Angry Birds Crazy Amazing Movie 2: When Enemies Attack! Part 1-3 Ep.26-When the army attacks(Angry Birds Crazy Amazing Movie 2: When Enemies Attack! Part 4-5) EP.27-Reform school(Star vs the forces of evil 10,regular show dome experience) Ep.28-Being trusted(Star vs the forces of evil 11A,TAWOG flakers) Ep.29-Zombie man(Peashooter animation-zom coming,pingas man,star vs the forces of evil 11B) Ep.30-Storm Operation(Peashooter hospital,star vs the forces of evil 13) ' ' Cloverfield 2008 movie Super 8 2011 movie The day after tomorrow 2004 movie 10 cloverfield lane 2016 Category:Playlists